Naruto: Beta Episode 13
Naruto: Beta Episode 13: The Akatsuki 6 The Anbu Black ops Katsumi: Tazunai, we have some people spotted toward Orochimaru's base. We're not sure who, but the look like Akatsuki members. Three have the robes, and one has a large sword. Tazunai: Alright, let's go check it out. The two start heading toward the middle of the forest. Tazunai (thinking): The Akatsuki, the organization that took down the second Kazekage in less than a minute. This isn't going to be easy. They see the Akatsuki, walking to toward the Leaf village. Tazunai (not seeing who they are): I'll stop this right now. Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (the attack bursts through the trees and heads toward the four) Intuzuka: I've got this. Chidori stage 2! (he stops the Rasenshuriken from harming anyone) Tazunai and Katsumi jump down and see the four. Tazunai: What are you three doing here? Karin: Tazunai, we don't want to hurt you, so step out of the way. Tazunai: And who is this fourth guy? Suigetsu: Hey, I'm your sister's boyfriend, Suigetsu. Tazunai: You four might have to die today. Karin: Tazunai, it's not like we're the old Akatsuki that you're thinking of. We have a new plan. Tazunai: And I'm sure you're going to tell me what it is, right? Karin: Unlike the first, we're trying to make peace with all of the villages, starting with the Leaf. Tazunai: Why am I supposed to believe you? Karin: I'm your sister. Would I do something stupid like that? Tazunai: I'm not sure. Sayona: What about me? I'm your mother, and I'm on the team. Tazunai: Alright, I believe you. Karin: Then, will you join us? Tazunai: I don't know if I can leave the leaf village. I'd have to leave Katsumi. Karin: Come on, think about all of the fun we can have! Tazunai: Alright, I guess we could have some fun. Karin: Yay! (she hugs him) Katsumi (thinking): How can I hate a group that has a family like this. Suigetsu: What are you thinking of? Katsumi: Ah! When did you get there?! Suigetsu: Sorry to startle you, I didn't mean to! Katsumi: It's okay, I just get scared when people sneak up on me. Suigetsu: Does this mean that you'll be joining us as well? Katsumi: Uh, well, you see... Tazunai: It's fine if you don't want to. I'll come visit you sometimes. Katsumi: But, we just got together, and I don't want to leave your side. Tazunai: So, that means that you're coming with us then?! Katsumi: Yea, I guess so. Suigetsu: Now, we need three robes. One for me, and two for them. Karin: Trust me, we will. Tazunai: So, what do we do if a village decides to go to war with us? Karin: We fight them, but we will try to avoid conflict. The other Anbu black ops jump down and start attacking the team. Unfortunately it's four black ops teams. Jonin: You guys are in deep shit now. We have Katsumi and Tazunai with us. Intuzuka: We don't want to fight you guys. Suigetsu: But, I don't mind killing you if it comes to that. Jonin: You won't have a choice. We have to stop you here. Karin: Then, I'll deal with you! Wind release: Rasenshuriken! (the attack kills all of them) Intuzuka: Great, now we're enemies of the leaf. Suigetsu: Maybe they won't know since they got killed out here. Intuzuka: Suigetsu, Tazunai, we're going to the leaf. You three, set up camp, we'll be back soon. Suigetsu: We'll be back soon. Karin: Be careful out there! Sayona: Karin, he should be fine. All of them are strong. They can handle themselves, just like we can. Karin: Right. The three men approach the village. Suigetsu and Tazunai act like Intuzuka was caught. Tsunade: Good work, Tazunai. Now, hand him over. Intuzuka: So, you are willing to kill me, then. Tsunade: What do you mean? You just killed three Anbu teams. Intuzuka: I could do a lot more than that. To be continued...